Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;June 3rd, 2017 - Vacation Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! I know it's been a while, but today's update affects me as much as the wiki. Next week, I'll be on a mini-vacation between Tuesday and Friday. While I will have my computer, I'm not sure if I'll be on it often. So, if updates are slow and/or late, that's why. Keep up the good work, everyone! ~Spike's Girl ;January 1st, 2017 - All Set for the New Year! Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here! It's been a while, I know, but now that 2017 is here I figured another update was due. I know a lot of you like working on the Nostalgia Critic transcripts, but you should know that I've switched the List Of Nostalgia Critic Episodes page to 2017. You can still access the older listings by clicking NC2016, though. I'm going to attempt to fill in more pages this year, but I make no promises on stuff getting done. As always, what DOES get done is up to myself and all of you, so at least for now, let's just try our best to keep this place running! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Channel Awesome Updates June 5th, 2017 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Babylon 5 #1 *Lost in Adaptation: The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy Continued *MarzGurl Presents: Anime Review - Re:Zero *The Cinema Snob: That Nazty Nuisance *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Hilariocity Review - Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen *Ask Lovecraft: Agatha Cristie *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Super Saiyan Genetics: Solved? June 4th, 2017 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Video Game Movies *The Cinema Snob: Cannibal Holocaust 2 *Specials: Tamara Just Saw - Wonder Woman *The AngryJoeShow: Injustice 2 Angry Review *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (DS9) - The Ship *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Mega Man X5 (PSX) *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 93 Review *Brad Tries: Waffles & Syrup Oreos June 3rd, 2017 *WTFIWWY: Live - Midnight (Pigeon) Express *Specials: Tamara's Never Seen - Watership Down *Projector: Wonder Woman *The Cinema Snob: Caligula II *Rap Critic Reviews: 21 Savage & Metro Boomin: No Heart *Suede: Pokemon Journey - Episode 43 *Weekly Manga Recap: Our Pizza Bet is Ruined *Dena: Red Dwarf Vlogs - Psirens *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Wonder Woman June 2nd, 2017 *Rocked Reviews: Doyle - As We Die *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Super Saiyan Colors Solved? *The Cinema Snob: The Other Deep Throat II *Brad Tries: 3D Doritos...in 3D! *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Ankle Biters *Ask Lovecraft: Carcosa *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Urban Flora EP *Beyond the Black Rims: Season 8, Episode 12 June 1st, 2017 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: City of the Living Dead *The Cinema Snob: Night of the Seagulls *Specials: Walter's Top 5 Best Dragonball Z Transformations *Dragon Swag: I Broke It? 11 Interesting Dragonball Z Items *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - When Blackbirds Fly *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - Let's Play GoT Part 6 *Backlog Heroes: Nights in the Woods Part 5 *Heisanevilgenius: Unintentional Comedy Panel - Con-G 2013 *Lotus Prince: Reactive Consciousness Podcast (6/1/17) News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content